justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
24 July
= 2017 = * Justin Bieber at Ten Goose Boxing Gym in Los Angeles, CA. Justin Bieber Whoops Sparring Partner - EsNews Boxing Purpose Tour Philippines.jpg|link= Articles * * = 2016 = Twitter gucci1017 "Wassup my guy @justinbieber we need to drop dat cold water remix! We gotta cool tha summer down bruh! Burrrrrrrrr" 8:31 AM (Pacific Time (US)) = 2014 = Lil Za singing Khalil's “Had Enough” The rapper eater Justin Bieber wears bear clothing.jpg Justin Bieber wearing Grizzly.jpg|link= Dream big.jpg When friends don't care Shots justinbieber likes punkbiebah's photo Twitter justinbieber "I'm a bear http://shots.com/p/bxv94hpi" 5:20 PM (Pacific Time (US)) = 2013 = Twitter scooterbraun Ok @justinbieber here u go. @madisonellebeer on her first video shoot. #melodies #star http://instagram.com/p/cK130qDxLd/" 5:50 PM (Pacific Time (US)) :↳ justinbieber "@scooterbraun yes sir! I told u. I'm in that video. Everyone get ready for lil sis @MadisonElleBeer . I wrote a smash for her. #melodies" 6:23 PM ::↳ MadisonElleBeer "@justinbieber thanks so much. We worked hard! Thanks for believing in me!" 11:09 PM = 2011 = * Justin Bieber in Costa Mesa, CA. Justin Bieber Surprise at Selena Gomez Concert 7 24 11 O.C. Fair Instagram Justin Bieber roadtrip Instagram.jpg|'justinbieber' "Roadtrip" via Instagram|link= Smallville best show.jpg|'justinbieber' "Best show on tv" via Instagram|link= Justin at Hooters 2011.jpg|'justinbieber' "I'm here for the food I swear" via Instagram|link= Justin Bieber beautiful day Instagram.jpg|'justinbieber' "Beautiful day in o" via Instagram|link= = 2010 = * Justin Bieber in Las Vegas, NV. Jillie from KYDZ Radio Las Vegas gets kissed by Justin Bieber! KYDZ Radio DJ Robbie Q interviews Justin Bieber Twitter kristennleanne "Concert was great! Got to hang with @justinbieber's after and @studiomama @4kidmama @AlfredoFlores @itsryanbutler and janey(:" 11:22 PM kristennleanne "Me @justinbieber and janey(: http://tweetphoto.com/34979952" https://twitter.com/kristennleanne/status/19538796740 = 2009 = * Justin Bieber at Kidd Kraddick in the Morning for Rock Camp in Dallas, TX. * Justin Bieber at Hot 95.7. Justin Bieber playing guitar July 2009.jpg|link= Justin Bieber at Hot Hits 95.7 with a fan.png Facebook Justin Bieber "Just landed in Canada...Halifax 2morrow then Toronto on Sunday. Then Z100 in NYC on Monday, South Carolina Tuesday, and ATL Wed morning on The Bert Show at Q100!!! Busy but follow me on twitter. Thanks" 11:49 PM (Central Time (US)) Twitter "headed to houston...Hot hits 95.7 24 greenway plaza" 10:42 AM (Central Time (US & Canada)) "Just got off the plane and am now in huston...Hot hits 95.7 24 greenway plaza meet me there" 1:21 PM "I had a great time at hot 95 7 thanks guys..thanks booker for the jerkey explanation" 3:21 PM KennyHamilton "Also follow the next pop superstar @JustinBieber 15yr old canadian singer/dancer! All around great person and my lil brother! Lol..." 9:40 PM Xan6ray "@LilJ_Gray YOU GOTTA MEET JUSTIN BIEBER..... I DUNKED ON HIM ON 9 FEET HAHAHA HARD AT JAMENS ON FRIDAY" 10:51 PM "Just landed in Canada..Halifax 2morrow then Toronto on Sunday. Then Z100 in NYC on Monday, South Carolina Tues, and ATL Wed on The Bert Show" 11:38 PM Category:Bieberpedia calendar